


Outside Job

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thief at the dragon preserve, and Charlie's bound to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



_An outside job_ , thought Charlie, examining the site. If the thief had worked at the preserve, the dragons wouldn't be so disturbed. That would make it more difficult to catch him, but on the other hand Charlie was happy not to have to suspect any of the dragon handlers. He was a little defensive yet about his decision to hire Draco Malfoy; he knew that some of the others believed he had let his prick make that decision, not his head.

Charlie considered. This _could_ just be the perfect opportunity for Draco to prove himself. So far all that had been stolen were scales and eggshells, but Charlie guessed that the thief had been assessing the lay of the land and would eventually return for an egg.

The best way to catch him, or her, would be to keep watch. Two person watches would be best. One person alone could too easily be distracted or fall asleep. Luckily there was only a fortnight or so until the first eggs should start hatching, and then there would be handlers around all the time until the season was over.

Eleven days later, Charlie was standing watch with Draco. Sitting, rather, in a spot where they could keep an eye on the entire nesting valley. If the thief appeared, they should see him. Charlie had brought a pair of Omnioculars, and of course they both had their wands to deal with the person if necessary.

"Does this happen often?" asked Draco quietly. "Theft of eggs, I mean."

Charlie shrugged. "Every few years. All dragon related substances are magical and valuable, after all."

"Yes, I know." Draco's tone was exaggeratedly casual.

Charlie shot him a sharp glance. He grasped after a moment the joke that Draco was making, and grinned. Not terribly funny, but it humanized Draco beyond just a pretty face.

"You should know," said Charlie wryly. "Anyhow, since dragon related materials are mostly controlled items, some people always decide to maximize their profits by going straight to the source."

"I see." Draco moved a little closer. "Aren't you cold?"

Charlie started to deny it before realizing that again Draco was implying more than the obvious. "A bit," he agreed, and held out his arm for Draco to snuggle against him. Although Draco was rather taller than Charlie, he curled up like a much younger boy.

His next move, however, was not at all that of a child. Turning his head, Draco captured Charlie's lips with his own and kissed him so long and thoroughly that Charlie was gasping for air by the time it was over.

Charlie began to protest that they really _did_ need to be paying attention if the thief turned up, but Draco silenced him with another kiss.

"It's early yet," said Draco. "If I were stealing dragon eggs, I'd wait till the middle of the night."

There was some sense to Draco's argument, although even as Draco's hand was slipping inside his clothing, Charlie resolved to stay alert to any other movement across the valley, just in case.

Spring nights in the mountains were too cold for Charlie to want to undress, but Draco managed to keep Charlie's exposed cock plenty warm enough with his mouth. His talented tongue had soon teased Charlie to a shattering orgasm, and Charlie was sure that the thief had not appeared during his distraction. He tucked himself away and stroked the bulge at Draco's crotch.

"Shall I...?"

"Fuck yes." Draco helped Charlie unbutton his trousers. "I've wanted you since I arrived in Romania."

Like the rest of him, Draco's prick was elegant, slim and long, the head hitting the back of Charlie's throat as he sucked. He gave Draco a little tooth, and Draco gasped.

"Sorry," Charlie muttered, but Draco pulled away completely.

" _Petrificus Totalis!_ "

There was a flash and a thud. Charlie whipped around and saw a fallen body.

"I think that's our thief," said Draco in composed tones. "He won't be going anywhere right away, if you want to finish with what we were doing?"

Charlie nodded and bent to take Draco's cock in his mouth again. He would finish this more pleasurable job first, and then they could deal with the thief.

**Author's Note:**

> For leela_cat who wanted Charlie/Draco, prompt "an outside job".


End file.
